the_moon_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Cuisine of Pandaria
The Pandaren people are well known for their love of food and drink, and it is no surprise that their homeland has developed a unique and intoxicating array of regional and national cuisines. Expect this article to stay unfinished for quite a while. =Common Ingredients= Meat and Dairy Pork *Valley of the Four Winds has 'em. Mutton and Lamb *Valley of the Four Winds has 'em. *Used in Kun-Lai. Fish and Shellfish *Eaten on the Isle, Krasarang, Jade Forest (etc) *Salmon in the Jade Forest and Valley (Spicy and delicious). They're found all over, really. *Crabs - viseclaws, etc. *Smoked golden carp. Carp in Whitepetal lake. Carp a recurring theme. Consomme, anyone? How about some toasted jerky? *Redbelly Mandarin fish. Found in fresh waters in the Vale and Townlong. *Shrimp and prawns. *Green curry fish. Other *Yak milk and yak yoghurt, cheese and butter. *Chicken. Peanut Chicken among the refugees. Fruits and Vegetables Apples *Jade Forest, where it's made into cider. *Pomfruit is either an apple or related to apples, and found in the Vale. Oranges *Tian Monastery oranges Cabbage *Halfill's green cabbages. Carrots *Juicycrunch carrots are found in the Jade Forest. *Valley of the Four Winds carrots - some of them juicycrunch. *Eaten on the Wandering Isle. Mushrooms *Tidemist mushrooms in the Jade Forest. *Shadelight Truffles from the Valley. *Lushrooms are found in the Vale, eaten in stew. *Needle mushrooms - blanched or dried. Spinach *Wandering Isle *Valley of the Four Winds Turnips *Grown in the Kun-Lai Province steppes, the Valley, the Wandering Isle... Other *Leeks *Red bean buns in both Jade Forest and the Valley. *Peaches and peach pies. *Peanuts - used in sauces. *Witchberries. *Squash in the Valley. *Olive oil.The Untamed Valley Grains Wheat *Grown in the Valley, and a trade-good in the form of flour. Rice *Grown in the Forest. Trade-good. *Eaten on the Wandering Isle. *Sweet rice cakes. *Made into noodles, used in curries, puddings, Barley *Found in the Valley, at minimum. *Roasted for tea as well as being made into beer. Soy *Soy sauce and tofu are in use. Herbs and Spices Hops *Grown in the Valley and Kun-Lai. Peppers and Chillis *Black pepper. Other *Ginseng tea. =Provincial Cuisines= Jade Forest *Cherry blossoms are consumed pickled or salted. *Gingerleaf. *Black walnuts (Tian) *Rice. *Lungfish. *Ginseng and fowl soup. *Fish cakes at the arboretum. *Pawdon apples. *Oranges (Tian) *Stews. Valley of the Four Winds *Watermelons and 'lakemelons' *Pork - salt, presumably fresh as well. *Mutton. Goat. *Tofu! *Toadspawn jam in New Cifera *Mulberries, peaches, pomegranates. Craneberries. Apples. Black cherries. *Dried peas. *Dehydrated fruits. *Sugar beets *Scallions are fundamental to the rich flavours of Valley cuisine. *Spinach, carrots, red lettuces, 'elephant garlic', pumpkins. Red radishes. *Wheat! (and wheat bread) *Shadelight Truffles. *Hozen cindergut peppers - used in some Valley dishes. *Salmon. *Vegetable chips, dried and spiced *Braised turtle. *Yak-tail stew. Mushan tail stew too, which needs to be cooked at high elevation. *Grilled plainshawk. *Thousand year dumplings, filled with preserved vegetables. Krasarang Province *Water strider gland stew. (With free parasites!) *Viseclaw soup - now mit eyes! *Paddlefish fritters *Crispy Dojani eels. Electric eels fried up in a pan. *Abalone. *Armoured carp are a delicacy. *Tiger meat. Hozen Specialties *Snake-meat noodle dishes. Wandering Isle Highly distinct due to isolation and trade *Spinach, carrots, porridge, rice *Steamed and spiced fish *Chicken soup *Broccoli *Fermented fish paste *Jasmine tea, black tea, *Bamboo shoots. *Sugarcane stalks. *Pumpkins, turnips. Kun-Lai Province *Mutton. *Goat's milk. *Noodles. *Root vegetable stews. *Cooking with yak grease in cast iron. Sounds nice. =Drinking Culture= Cider Jade Forest *Nectarbreeze cider. *Applebloom cider, prized throughout the region. Beer Mass-Producers Goldendraft Family Jade Forest locals. Goldendraft Reserve Stormstout Brewery Valley of the Four winds locals, THE brewers really - once Chen is involved. *Possible use of cave barley if Chen's Emperor Stout becomes a regular brew *Use of pepper, corn, honey, cane sugar, wheat, and of course, barley *Triple-distilled brew, which isn't a beer anymore so much as industrial grade paint thinner. * Jade Forest *Triple-bittered ale at Tian monastery *Boomer brew *Wanderbrew family products. Valley of the Four Winds *Barley as a base, hops, and sometimes 'mud' for yeast. Kun-Lai Province *Firebough Stout *Extremely hopped beer. Special Brews (Pan-Pandaria) *Metal Brew *Amber-infused beer. Wine Fruit Wines *Plum wine *Honeybrew from Honeydew Village; made with honey and melons. Distilled Beverages *Four Winds Soju. Delicious Korean soju. =Non-Pandaren= Jinyu *Noodles served cold, with fish. Yaungol *Mushan meat noodles, rich with spice and chilli. *Roast meats, including yak. Grummle *Grummlecakes! *Kafa! *Goat milk and mutton noodles is a Grummle thing, possibly originally. Hozen *Tequila! *Bananas! *Fish. Jade Forest Hozen *Tortoise. *Speckled trout. Kunzen Hozen *Valley stir-fry, with octopus and game-bird meat. *Extremely spicy shrimp dumplings. *Yu-ping soup, made of fish and apples. *Hozen cindergut peppers - used in some Valley dishes. *Fatty goat meat. Rationale and Disclaimers *This article will probably be the longest of all the cuisine articles as the Pandaren are a diverse peoples. I almost made pages for every province since we have so much information about their foodstuffs. As it stands, Wandering Isle may be spun off. *Details will be taken mostly from lore, but sometimes from real-life inspiration of similar ingredients (e.g. the consumption of cherry blossoms) *Expect duplication between common ingredients and specific provincial uses. *Hozen and co may get their own articles or own section of this one. For now, they'll be in here. Article may be renamed to Pandarian Cuisine or Cuisine of Pandaria. *Pandaria cooking stuff is included as a sort of 'pan-Pandaria' series of foodstuffs. Halfhill cooking isn't used in full because they seem to have every damn dish on the planet. It's safer to say that Halfhill is a cultural nexus when it comes to Pandaren cooking, and that their dishes are two things: First, dispersed across the continent. Second, drawn from across the continent. Halfhill is where they combine to make awesome things. Category:Pandaria Category:Food